In recent years, a plant such as kenaf which grows fast and has large carbon dioxide absorption has been noticed from the viewpoints of reduction in carbon dioxide emission amount, carbon dioxide immobilization, and the like. And a use of a composite material of the plant with a resin has been expected. A technique disclosed in the following Patent Document 1 is known as a technique utilizing the plant material.
[Patent Document 1]
    Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A 2007-98583